1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel miticidal compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Parasitic mites such as citrus red mite and two-spotted mite cause damages to fruit trees and vegetables. Various miticides have been studied and practically applied for inhibiting such parasitic mites. Most of these miticides have been effective even though they are applied at high concentration because of resistance of parasitic mites.
In order to overcome such resistance of parasitic mites, a continuous application of the same type miticides is prevented and great efforts have been made for a development of novel miticides.
The inventors have found that the antibiotic Salinomycins have strong miticidal effect to control imagines, larvae and ova of mites.
The inventors have further studied miticidal effects of novel type compounds in various groups. As a result, certain antibiotic has excellent miticidal effect.